


Random Findings

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, three chaptered fic about finding a sexy girl in secret locations and what to do with said sexy girl.  Do you leave her alone, or lend her a hand?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Near the Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo comes across a beauty next to the lake. He is faced with the decision to leave and hate himself forever or to join in.

Theo heard the moan long before he made it to the scene that was playing out before him. A beautiful red-haired maiden was sprawled on a bed of flowers under the intense noon-day sun. Her skin was milky white with hints of freckles upon her arms. Her head was thrown back as another moan escaped her ruby red lips. Her left hand massaged a firm breast, stroking the nipple sensuously. Her other hand trailed down her stomach to where a splash of water hit her fingers. The water spray was coming from the lake. It was hitting her opened legs completely at her center in a jet of water. It followed her body as she writhed under the direct assault.

A low gasp escaped her lips as the water adjusted and the jet and began to hit her clit faster and harder. Theo stood mesmerized by the beauty before him. He had never thought to see a woman, let alone a student at Hogwarts, in such a position and so completely at home in nature. He licked his lips slowly as the bulge in his pants grew harder. He glanced around and didn't see anyone else near. He couldn't sense any privacy charms either. He hesitated. He wanted so badly to walk to her and make her cum with his mouth, to taste the smoothness of the skin that was revealed. 

He took a small step and a twig snapped. He held his breath and kept his eyes on her. She moaned louder. Her fingers slid into the jet stream and began to slide in and out of her body. Theo closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. Slytherins were known for their cunningness and ambition. They were not the ones that were expected to be courageous and take chances. If he were to join her, she could hex him. If he were to stay and watch, he knew he would regret not making a move. 

Putting on his Slytherin mask, he stepped into the clearing. He unbuttoned his robe and slid it off of his slim arms. It fell to the ground unnoticed.

Her body continued to buck as she increased the pace with her fingers. She was oblivious to the person that just walked up beside her. 

He continued to move slowly so she wouldn't scream. He knelt down beside her spread legs and placed a hand upon the one closest to him. Her body jumped at the jolt of the added energy. She opened her eyes and gazed at him through half parted eyelids. He let his hand slide down into the water and ran his finger along her clit. He rubbed it gently, letting the water keep the pace. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she moaned again.

He let his other hand go to cup her firm breast, squeezing it gently. He watched as she bit her bottom lip. He leaned down and let his mouth cover the firm breast. He heard her intake of air as she lowered the leg that was beside him, allowing him further access to her body. She moved one hand to the back of his head and held it down as his tongue traced circles around the nipple.

He felt her muscles tense around his fingers. He could tell she was very close to an orgasm. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, under the streaming water shooting from the lake. 

Her orgasm came fast and she tightened her body around his fingers, crying out loud. He was going to remove his fingers slowly and face the redheaded witch, but she continued to move her body against his fingers. 

He moved his head to look into her face, the beautiful angel that had opened for him. Her glittering green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She shifted her body towards him. She studied him as he continued to rub her and licked her lips. He raised his head from her breast and allowed her to look deep inside of his soul, hoping she would find him acceptable.

Her arm raised and began to unbutton his shirt. She slid the shirt down his shoulders after it was undone. He stopped stroking her, only to take the shirt off. Her fingers glided over the surface of his chest, her yellow fingernails glittering in the sunlight. She rose up and began to kiss his torso.

She looked into his face with half-lidded eyes, allowing the sparkle of green tease him before she teased his nipple with her tongue, nipping it slightly. With a wave of her hand the water stopped pounding into her. She pushed him down and straddled his waist, shaking her hair and letting the auburn tresses fly in the soft breeze. Her nipples were hard, her breasts taut. Her skin was flawless. He had a goddess on top of him; he knew he had been blessed somehow.

She smiled seductively, not uttering a sound as she leaned down and followed his chest down past his abs to the pants that were still fastened. Her Cheshire grin gave him a moment of panic, that she was just teasing him. Her fingers were nimble as she undid the clasp. She pulled them down and off of his body, removing everything in her path. 

She leaned down again and looked at his hard cock, standing at attention. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue before bending down and taking him into her mouth. She sucked on the head of the penis for a minute, making him moan. She let her tongue slide over the shaft as her fingers wrapped around him and began to move. Theo moaned again while trying to watch the red head bob up and down on his body.

She teased him and tormented him, slowly scratching him with her nails. She explored his body and he could do nothing but lay there. Then he was cold. He looked up and saw that she was watching him. She raised an eyebrow in the form of a question and he only nodded.

He assumed that she wanted to go further. He felt that he would cry if she decided to stop. Then he felt her straddle his waist again, her fingers guiding him directly to her entrance. She positioned herself perfectly and then sank down. He filled her completely. Theo let out a sigh from the small pleasure of that one action. 

Slowly she began to grind her hips down onto him. She rolled her hips and made sure he was as deeply embedded as possible. Theo put his hands on her waist to help her balance. She just smiled back at him before moving her hands to her breasts. She began massaging them, knowing that it was driving him crazy. He was getting so frustrated at her slow pace. He tried to move his hips, but she was in complete control. She wouldn’t let him speed up and she only continued to torment him. One hand slid down and began to stroke her clit as she continued the slow rocking motion. 

This was all he could take. He raised his chest and pulled her closer to him. He rolled them over quickly and had her lying underneath him, her hair framing her face. He kissed her thoroughly as he began to move inside of her. He had a much more frenzied pace, due to the torment and torture she was inflicting upon him. He moved her legs onto his shoulders so that he could go deeper into her. She wrapped her ankles around his head and let him continue. 

It could have been only minutes, but it seemed like forever. Time stood still as he was in her, their bodies colliding. All too soon he reached his orgasm, which sent her over the edge again. She screamed out her pleasure, as he collapsed on top of her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He felt her heartbeat racing just as quickly as his. 

He kissed her softly as she lay in his arms. Her green eyes glittered as he rolled off of her and just held her there by the secluded lake. He felt his eyes getting heavier and soon passed out. He felt her move beside him in his sleep and a soft kiss from her before she disappeared. In the haze, he knew he was alone, but he couldn’t wake up. He knew he had just let someone wonderful escape his clutches.


	2. Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running through the corridor and bumping into the person you would most like to have secret encounters with.

Theo was walking down the corridors when he found her again, or rather when she ran past him. Her laugher was filling the air with the tinkling sounds of bells. He jerked his head up as she brushed past him and kept running. She turned around with a smile on her face while holding a peppermint stick. “You won’t ever catch me,” she yelled to an unseen person behind her. She winked at Theo, turned back around and disappeared around a corner.

“Something really needs to be done about the lack of civility within this establishment.” Draco said to the Slytherins in general. “My father was just talking to mother about having me transferred to Durmstrang in the Spring. Mother is still not willing to budge.”

Theodore listened only half heartedly as Draco continued on. He was sick of hearing about all of the money the Malfoys had and what all they would do with their money. All he wanted to do was to go find the girl. He had a lead now. She was a Hufflepuff. The yellow tie gave her away this time. He would be damned if this got out that he was seduced by a Hufflepuff, but he could not get the redheaded wench out of his mind. 

“You know what? I’ll catch up to you. I forgot a book.” Theo knew that most of them were not listening to what he said but did watch him as he turned around and went the other direction. They had long since passed the corner where she had turned. He had not seen anyone following her, but he was sure that it had to be one of her house mates. 

Theo walked down the hallway towards the kitchens. He knew that was the direction of their common room. There was no sign of her in the halls anywhere. He walked pasted their common room entrance and turned down another hallway. That was when he heard the noise.

He stopped to listen closely. It was coming from behind the tapestry of Morgana. He heard another moan coming from behind the curtain. He stepped up to it and pulled it open slightly. 

A single occupant was sitting with one leg raised while sitting on a stone bench. Her eyes were closed, but she shivered at the breeze coming through the small opening. She had on her school uniform, but the skirt was pushed up. Her knickers were apparently lost somewhere. Her sweet feminine fruit was displayed for any who should look behind the tapestry. Her shirt was unbuttoned to just below her succulent breasts. Her nipples were peaking at him over the tops of her yellow bra. 

She moaned again and brought to attention the peppermint stick she had been running with earlier. She was sliding it in and out, covering it with her juices. She would twist it ever so slightly as she pushed it in, angling it towards her G-spot. 

Theo took a step forward into the hidden alcove, letting the tapestry fall behind him. His cock was straining at his pants just beholding the sight in front of him. He placed one hand over it and squeezed it quickly to relieve a bit of pressure. Finding some Gryffindor courage again, he moved in closer to her. He knelt between her legs and took the peppermint stick in his hands. She opened her glazed eyes and saw him. She smiled softly and pulled her other leg up onto the bench, spreading herself further for him.

Theo took the stick and begin to slide it in and out of her slightly faster than what she had been doing previously. His free hand moved up to cup her firm breasts, stroking the nipple. He pulled the peppermint from her body and when she opened her eyes, he tasted it. She moaned as she watched him tasting her from the peppermint stick. As he slid it back into her, he moved forward with his own mouth. His tongue lapping at her clit, as he continued to minister to her with the stick. His free hand squeezed her breasts .

The girl could barely stay seated upon the bench. She was trying to move, move closer to him. Her back was arching and her head hitting the wall softly. 

Theo gazed at the beauty above him. He removed the candy from her canal and replaced it with his fingers. He continued to suck on her clit as his fingers curled up inside of her. He found exactly what he was looking for and she began to moan louder. Quickly, Theo grabbed for his wand and cast a Silencing charm on the tapestry. He would not be happy if someone were to walk in on them. He lay his wand back down under the bench where she sat. 

“Oh Gods,” she murmured as he continued his ministrations on her body. She adjusted her legs and wrapped them both around his neck, pulling him in closer to her warmth. Her body began to tense as the orgasm began. She cried out as her body shook from the waves of the orgasm. Theo’s face was washed in her juices as they came gushing out of her. 

She leaned back limply as her body came down. Theo did a quick cleaning spell on both of them before undoing his pants. He slid them down to the floor and sat down beside her. His erection was at the forefront of all matters. The precum was bubbling at the tip of his cock and droplets sliding down. She reached over to him and ran her hand up and down the shaft slowly. She collected the drops of the cum onto her fingers and then slid her fingers into her mouth.

Theo felt he could cum right then watching her, but they both had other ideas. She moved lethargically closer to him holding out her arms. He pulled her closer and shifter her entire body onto his lap. She adjusted her legs so that they circled his body and then rose slightly with his help. She used his shoulders to balance herself as he adjusted him under her. He began to guide her down slowly when she pushed her way past his hands and completely filled herself with him. 

She rolled her head backwards with a smile on her face and a groan escaping her lips. She kept her hands on his shoulders and began to use that as leverage to move up and down on his shaft. She would move her hips just a bit to create a new sensation. Her body would clench his cock, trying to hold onto it as she moved upwards. 

Theo’s hands found her bare arse. He cupped it and helped to move her. He massaged the cheeks as he felt his orgasm building. He knew he was not going to last long. He had been waiting for her for weeks now. He buried his head in her cleavage, nipping at her and licking the mounds. She let one hand fall from his shoulder and move to his mouth where he was sucking her nipple. She slid two fingers into his mouth, and then let them trail down her stomach to her clit. She used the fingers to stroke and pull and tease her clit, especially when she had him in her all the way to the hilt.

He could feel her getting ready to have another orgasm, so Theo picked up the pace. He knew he was about to come just as she began to scream out her orgasm. He spurted inside deep inside of her shaking as each wave left his body.

Instead of rising up off of him, she wrapped her legs around him tighter and leaned in closer to him. She kissed the exposed area of his neck as it touched his shoulder. She could taste the saltiness of the sweat on him. 

He held her close, not wanting to let her escape this time. When she finally pulled back, she looked at him again searching his face, trying to place him. He stopped the perusal and captured her lips in a kiss. Her arms snaked around his neck and into his hair. She gave herself in that kiss.

He pulled back reluctantly as he felt himself slip out of her. She grimaced at the wetness suddenly upon her leg. She then smiled shyly at him. He pulled her wand to him and did another cleansing spell. Her pink lips turned sweetly up as she felt the cleanliness.

“I want…”

“Shhh,” she said softly. She put a finger over his mouth before he could finish. “Don’t break the spell.” She leaned in and kissed him softly before standing up slowly. He followed her lead and pulled up his pants in the process. Her fingers were beginning to button her shirt up when he stopped her. He leaned in and kissed her again, allowing his hands to caress her one last time. He buttoned up her shirt for her.

Her green eyes sparkled in the darkness.

“Don’t forget your candy,” he said huskily.

“You keep it,” she replied with a song in her voice. “I think you deserve it now.” She caressed his check and began to turn to leave.

Theo grabbed her arm and pulled her back into his embrace. She was facing the tapestry so he leaned in and kissed her neck. “I want to see you again.”

“Shhh, don’t break the spell. You will find me again. You found me this time.” She spoke cryptically.

“Your name?”

“One day I will tell you. I promise.” She turned her head and kissed him softly. “Bye.” She slipped from his grasp and out from behind the tapestry.

Theo tried to grab her again, but she was too fast. Her eyes twinkled as she looked back at him from the open door of her common room. She licked her lips and closed the door softly. He leaned back against the wall more frustrated than he was before their encounter. At least this time he knew where to find her.


	3. By the Shrieking Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan has to do something drastic and quickly. Justin just happens to be available.

Susan sighed as she looked in the mirror. The black circles under her eyes were getting harder and harder to conceal with make-up. She was going to have to resort to charming a spell over her eyes so no one would question what was going on. 

She picked up her concealer and began to apply it sparingly to her eyes, before she finished with her green eye shadow. She knew that it didn’t quite match her uniform, but it brought out her eyes the best. She would much rather comments on the green matching her eyes almost perfectly to someone noticing the signs of her sleepless nights.

Susan took one last look in the mirror. She straightened her yellow tie and unbuttoned the bottom two buttons of her shirt. She ran her hand down her still-flat stomach to smooth out the imaginary wrinkles of her short skirt. She was the epitome of the perfect Hufflepuff. She would draw anyone’s eyes, but they would turn away when they saw the yellow tie. It was the perfect cover for her.

“Susan, are you ready yet?” Hannah walked into their room. She looked her friend over. “You look perfect, as usual. I’m sure Justin will be tripping over himself to get you to Hogsmeade with him.”

Susan put on her fake smile. “Do you really think he will ask me to Hogsmeade this weekend? I thought he had given up on dating witches, it didn’t fit in with his parents’ ideal wife.”

Hannah glanced at herself in the mirror and patted her hair into place. “Oh, you know Justin. He will always tell us what his parents want for him, and then he will turn around and do what he wants to do. You just have to break through his shell. I’m absolutely positive you are the witch that will win his heart.”

Susan tilted her head as she listened to Hannah rattling on about Justin. She oftentimes wondered if Hannah ever thought of anything else than getting married. Susan had a brain and she wanted more out of her life than to just sit and raise babies. “Well, let’s go. I will see if he notices me today. Maybe I should buy some of the love chocolates that the Weasley’s sell.”

“Oh that could be a good idea, Susan. How about we run to Hogsmeade and do that if he doesn’t notice you today!” Susan led the way to the door and down the stairs to their common room. She heard the room quiet down as she walked in. She always wondered why people had to stop and stare at her every time she came out of their room. 

“Good morning, Puffs!” she said cheerfully to the room. “I do hope that everyone had a fantastic night. Who is ready for breakfast?”

She didn’t know how the tradition had started, but sometime years ago the seventh years led the entire house up for breakfast. No one could leave until all the seventh years had made an appearance and declared if they were going or not. 

Susan walked to the door, not looking back to see if anyone was following her. She knew the others would fall into place. Hannah walked beside her and began chatting about some jewelry she had owl-ordered and hoped would be in today. Susan made sure she made the appropriate comment in the perfect spot. 

“Susan, do you think I could have a word with you?”

She twisted her head to gaze into the blue eyes of the resident seventh year hottie. It was amazing how much Justin had changed over the years. He would work for her purposes, so she would continue on with Hannah’s little plan. Her heart would not be in it, but that was between her and her betraying body part. “Sure, Justin. What is it?”

Justin grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him. “Does it have to be in front of the entire house? Do you have to always do everything in public?”

She just nodded her head. “If it is done in public, fewer people try to figure out what you are really doing in private. Don’t you know that yet, Justin?” She smiled at him, hoping that her eyes would be glittering in the dim hallways. However, to take pity upon him, she walked to the wall and leaned against it. She tilted her head and gazed at him through the corner of her eyes.

Justin, always one to seize the advantage, stepped as close to her as was appropriate for a hallway. He ran his finger down her cheek and placed his other hand on her waist. 

“So, what do you want, Justin? Is it there something specific I could do to help alleviate any difficulties you may be having?” Susan slowly blinked her eyes innocently while slowly licking her lips.

Justin leaned in and captured her lips with his own. He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer, up off of the wall. He pulled back slowly, not wanting the kiss to end. “There are many ways you could help alleviate issues that I am having, Susan.”

She smiled coyly at him. “What is the most pressing matter at hand? We should work from that one and move down the list.”

“I think that you should allow me to escort you to Hogsmeade today, preferably just you and I. I have wanted to get you alone for some time now.”

“Is that so?” Susan cocked her head as she brought one hand up to cup his face. “I may be able to fit you into my schedule after breakfast.”

Justin smiled and when he smiled, it was always infectious. Susan couldn’t help the laughing grin that came off of her lips.

Susan held Justin’s hand as they separated from the others in their group. They had already been to the Three Broomsticks and Zonko’s. Susan did not really need much of anything since she had stocked up the last time there was a Hogsmeade trip. 

She glanced around and saw Hannah and Zachariah sneaking into Madame Puddifoot’s. Susan shook her head.

“What’s wrong?” Just turned to see what had her attention. “Did you want to go there?” 

Susan smiled and shook her head. “No, thank you, Justin. I really do not wish to ever go in there again. I’m a girl and I can’t stomach that place, but Hannah loves it.”

Justin laughed. “Thank you! I really hoped you would say no.”

Susan shifted her head and looked at him from the corner of her eyes. “So, what do you want to do, Justin?”

Justin licked his lips. “Well, we could go to the Shrieking Shack, right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.”

Susan giggled. “Are you trying to scare me? Do you want me to jump into your arms?”

“That would be a good idea.”

Susan laughed and skipped on ahead of Justin. She turned and looked at the boy following her. He had on dress pants and had a on a dark blue button up shirt. His hair was perfect, as always. She sighed to herself. It wasn’t what she wanted, but it would work. “Are you going to catch me?” With that she turned and ran towards the path to the Shrieking Shack.  
She heard him curse and then begin to chase her. She led him through a trail in the trees, knowing that they were going in the direction of the haunted house, but slightly off course. They would still be there in a matter of minutes.

He grabbed her and pulled her close. “I caught you, Susan.” He was breathing hard after the sprint to chase her. “What is my prize?”

She rubbed her arse against his pants seductively as she turned, making it a completely innocent gesture, but sure to get her what she needed. “So you did catch me. What do you want as a prize?” Her green eyes were huge and open. She knew she was deceiving him with that look. She nibbled on her bottom lip and tilted her head to the side.

“Don’t look at me like that.” It was spoken harshly as he captured her lips in a kiss. He pulled her closer. She snaked her arms around his neck, making sure that her body was as close to his as possible. She could feel his erection through the pants. She moved softly so that she could rub it with her own body, increasing the sensation.

Justin pulled his head back and looked into the depths of the pools of emerald. He could see molten lava simmering below the surface. “Do you want this, Susan? Do you want me?”  
Instead of answering she pulled his head back down for another kiss. She opened her mouth so that he could plunder her mouth for the treasure he was seeking. 

Justin pushed her up against a tree as he let go of her lips. He moved down to begin sucking at her neck, nibbling in the tender spots.

Susan’s head fell backwards granting him the access to her neck. She took in a deep breath and let it go softly, not wanting to interrupt Justin’s exploration. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations, but knowing that this was not what she wanted. She knew that she had to do this, but it didn’t make it any easier.

She tilted her head to the right and felt her heart start to pound. She moaned for Justin’s sake as her eyes became bigger. Watching, casually from a tree was the one that she wanted; the one that she needed. She never knew how he found her, he just always found her. He always just joined her. Her face began to flush as she thought of him. She was never coherent when he was there and she loved the mystery of him. 

She couldn’t help it as her mouth formed the words, “I want you.” She must have said it out loud because Justin stopped. Susan’s eyes got bigger.

“Susan, darling, we can’t do more here. There aren’t any proper blankets.” Justin looked back at her, his pants straining. “Besides, I would like for our first time to be so much more romantic. Don’t get me wrong, I am enjoying this as much as you, but I would have so much more fun if we were in my bed right now.”

Susan let her panic show, somehow knowing this was what she needed. She needed to get to him and she needed to get away from Justin. “In a bed? Seriously, Justin?” She shook her head at him.   
He nodded his head. “Yes, in a bed. What part of making love in a forest is appealing to you?”  
Susan pushed back on him. “Apparently all of it, Justin. If I want someone, I want them now. I don’t care if they want a bed. I would strip myself and lay back on the dried leaves and let him have his way with me. Passion is just that. Passion. You can’t control yourself.” Susan was breathing heaving, hoping that he was still there. “Does this mean that you would not even consider shagging me into the floor in front of the common room fireplace?”

The look on Justin’s face said it all. “In the common room? Are you insane? Do you know how many people could walk in there?”

Susan was exasperated. “Honestly, it isn’t as if I have been caught before, Justin. I thought you had more adventure in you than this.” She knew that she had only done that once and it was her first time, but that didn’t stop her from throwing out the suggestion. It worked.

Justin’s face was crushed. “I guess you are right, Susan. I thought you were very pure and prim and proper. I had plans for a beautiful wedding night with you.”

“Wedding? Justin, are you serious? We have not even finished our first date. Does this mean that you are going to make me wait until our wedding night to consummate our burning passion for one another?”  
Justin stepped back. “Come on, Susan, let me walk you back to the castle. I think we need to calm ourselves down.”

“No, I’m staying right here. You go on and leave. Run away. Hide from what you know you really want.” Susan managed to put the passion into her pushing him away. 

“I can’t leave you in the middle of the woods.” 

“Yes, you can leave her in the middle of the woods.”

Justin turned and raised his wand. “What do you want, Nott?”

“What I want, doesn’t concern you. What is going to happen is that you are going back to the castle and I will finish escorting Susan to the castle.”

Susan’s eyes were lighting up. He stayed and he was taking charge. Maybe her hope wasn’t lost in finding him again.

Justin looked back at Susan and saw her face. “Were you just playing me, Susan? Were you leading me on so you could tempt another man?”

Susan turned and glared at Justin. “No, I do not lead people on. You, however, tease them. You made so many promises with your body that you were not ready to fulfill. Do not even try to turn this back around to me.” She moved away from him and went and hooked arms with her rescuer. “I will see you in the common room, Justin.”

Susan tried to make it not look as if she were pulling him away. He took a step with her and then another as they followed the trail the rest of the way to the Shrieking Shack. She looked back once to see the shocked face on Justin before he stormed off in another direction.

“Susan.” She tilted her head and glanced up at him. “Your name is Susan.”

A smile broke her face, “Yes, it is.” She slid her arm down his and clasped his fingers. “Thank you.”

He looked bemused. “Why?”

“For showing up. You always show up when I need you.”

Theo laughed, “You know if I didn’t stop to watch, I would have assumed that you had every thing that you needed in your arms.”

She shook her head. “No, not Justin. He is cute, but he isn’t the one for me. I was about to make a horrible mistake.”

Theo led her to the Shack and to the backside of it. She knew students came to the Shrieking Shack, but this time of the year it was typically only third years. Theo let go of her hand and waved his wand. A branch that had been laying on the ground slowly transfigured into a blanket.

“I assume, my lady that this is not too much like a bed? I would not want you to think that I could only have my way with you in a bed.”

Susan was feeling nervous. “I don’t believe we have ever actually made it to a bed before.” She sat down gracefully onto the blanket watching him as he sat across from her.

“I think I may be nervous again.” He admitted quietly.

She gave him a funny look, questioning that statement.

“Well, each time I have come across you, I have had to find some sort of Gryffindor courage to join you. In all the time in between, I have searched for you. I finally pegged you for a Hufflepuff the last time because of your nails. I have never been able to talk to you as a person and I have wanted to.”

Susan smiled. “So, you are saying you want me?”

He groaned. “I thought that much was apparent. If I had not seen that looked of utter boredom on your face when I know how your face looked when you are enjoying yourself, then I would have most definitely left and given up on you for the moment.”

She bent her head, feeling the blush beginning to spread. “I’m sorry. All I could do was think of you and how it was not your lips on me. I almost felt like you were a dream standing there and I kept praying that you wouldn’t leave me.”

He reached over and grabbed her hands. “So, does this mean you want to see me again, and not just when I fuck you senseless on the ground here?”

She looked up, hope in her eyes as they danced trying to determine how serious he was. She licked her lips softly. “I want to desperately, but…”

“But you don’t want to be seen with a guy from Slytherin?” Theo’s voice was harsh.

She shook her head as she felt his fingers leave. She was screwing this up and she knew it. “No, it isn’t that. I have a problem. That is why I was here with Justin.”

“What’s your problem?” His voice was slightly chilled, but he was patient. He would hear her out. Then he would take her. Then he would walk away from her. Or maybe he would take her first and feel better about the problem later.

She looked up at him with the most open eyes he had seen on her. He could sense a deep pain in the depths. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Softly at first and then more demanding pulling the lust from within her. She moved to straddle his lap with her legs as she wrapped her arms around him, moaning softly in the back of her throat.

His tongue danced around her mouth and she opened for him. Her fingers moving through his silken hair as his hands slid up her short skirt. “Does he know that you didn’t have your knickers on?”

“No.” She leaned back in and began to lick his neck. 

His hands massaged her arse as she began to move over his lap. He pulled back to look at her flushed face. “At least I know that I can get a reaction out of you.” There was a flash of hurt in her eyes before he leaned in and bit her neck, causing her to arch into his groin. 

Theo slowly moved his body to push her back down on the blanket. Her knees fell apart as her skirt pooled around her waist. She was a vision. He unbuttoned her shirt as passion filled eyes stared at him, pleading with him to fill her.

He made short work of his own clothes before he attached himself to one breast. He sucked the nipple, biting it teasingly, listening to her moan as his fingers sought the warmth between her legs. “Wet for me already, Susan?” He felt more powerful knowing her name. 

“Oh gods,” she moaned as his fingers pushed inside of her. “More.”

His glance over her body was enough to tell him that he could fuck her into the blanket and she would not care. She was his for the taking. He leaned up onto his forearms and positioned his cock at her entrance. 

Susan wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her sharply. She let out a small gasp of pain, but met his thrust. He pound into her and she responded with each thrust. She was moaning incoherently. This was the loudest she had ever been, and he was not upset.

“That’s it. You are mine. Fuck me. Fuck me back. Open your eyes.” She opened her parted eyes and looked into his face. “You are mine.” He thrust sharply into her. “He will never touch you again.” He thrust again. “MINE!” With that one word, he came hotly within her. She screamed as her orgasm began to sweep over her. He continued to slowly move in and out of her, sliding a hand to her clit to keep the orgasm going.

He collapsed onto her, rolling to his side and pulling her with him. She wrapped her arms around him. 

“We have to get dressed.”

“You aren’t running away from me.” 

“I wasn’t exactly quiet. Others may be coming, especially if they heard me,” she said shyly. 

He nodded his head and moved to get his clothes. They both dressed quietly, no daring to look at the other.

“So is this the point where you decide that you have to do something really quickly in your common room?” He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice. 

Susan turned her head and watched him, confused for the tones in his voice. She buttoned the last button and went and sat back down on his lap. She wrapped his arms around her and leaned back into his body. “I don’t want to go anywhere. I understand if you do.”

“Seriously, Susan? After such mind blowing sex, you want me to just walk off to my common room and forget about you. You want me to ignore what is going on between us? Are there any others?”

Susan shook her head. “No, it’s just you. It has only been you since you found me the first time.” She couldn’t turn and look at him. She knew she needed to tell him the truth. “In fact, the only other time was in the common room in Hufflepuff. It was a mistake and we never repeated it.”

“Only one other time?” His voice held the shock. Knowing what all she had done to him and with him.  
She nodded her head. “I can’t explain it. Just after my birthday I started getting strange urges. I would have to fulfill the needs of my body. I thought about finding a guy, but it just wasn’t worth it. I would go and find a place all by myself and take care of the need.”

He leaned his head forward on top of hers. His breath ghosting along her neck.

“You found me the first time. I can’t explain it. I just had to do it. Then you were there. You took care of it. I halfway expected you to be a ghost or something. Then I saw you in the hallway and I suddenly had to do it again. You found me again.” She took another deep breath. 

“So what was that with the dork?” He tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

“That was me using him because I have a problem.”

“You were using him? I guess that would explain the bored look on your face as he was petting you heavily.” He pulled her closer to his body and wrapped his arms around her tighter. “So, what is your problem?”

She was silent for a few moments. “Well, you see, I just realized that I’m pregnant.”

His body stiffened under hers. “Excuse me?”

“I’m pregnant. I had no idea how to find you and I needed to have a boyfriend quick. My parents would be upset, of course, but if I told them that I didn’t know who the baby’s father was they would be so disappointed in me. I knew if I could get Justin, he would marry me.”

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yes, I’m pregnant.”

“I didn’t just hurt the baby did I?”

Susan turned her head and looked at him. “How are you going to hurt the baby?”

He sheepishly answered, “We were rough.”

She leaned her head back against him. She knew that her first plan just was not going to work.

“So, I guess this means we should start planning a wedding?” He said it quietly behind her.

“What?”

“I decided after our first time that I didn’t care how, you were going to be my wife. I do believe the Gods agree with me on this.”

“But I don’t even know your name.” Her eyes were wide as she gazed into his face.

His laughter rang out. “After all we have been through and done.” He leaned in and kissed her. “I’m Theo. Theodore Nott.” He scrambled out from under her and bent down on one knee. “May I have the pleasure of your wonderfulness for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me, sweet Susan?”

Susan blushed, but the moment was interrupted by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter coming around the side of the house. “Oi! Theo, what are you doing here?”

Theo looked between the two boys. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“Hey, Susan. Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

Susan nodded her head. “I didn’t see anything if you didn’t.”

Harry nodded and came and hugged her quickly. “Nott, you take good care of her. She is a special person.”

Theo glanced between Harry and Draco, who seemed to be thinking of different escape routes. “You hurt him, and you will deal with me. Need a blanket? We were just about to walk back to the castle.”

Theo held out his hand for Susan to stand. “Yeah, we have many things to discuss.” They began to walk back to the castle and the new life they were going to lead together.

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters are pure PWP. The last chapter has more story to it, because poor Susan had a few issues.
> 
> The first two chapters were images in my head that I could not get rid of. The final chapter happened through the need to finish a WIP at hd_writers on LJ.


End file.
